Changelog
The official RSM changelog, since version BETA 0.3.0. (The current RSM version is BETA 0.5.1) BETA 0.5.1 Fletching and more Ranged equipment is here! Now you can fletch an Oak Shortbow, capable of shooting the vanilla arrows and the 3 new RSM arrows! The new arrows are, in order from strongest to weakest, are: Rune Arrows, Adamant Arrows, and Mithril Arrows. For more information on the new items, see the Fletching page. What's new: *RSM Arrows! **Mithril **Adamant **Rune *New bow! **Oak Shortbow *Fletching! **Oak Shortbow (u) **Bowstring Bug Fixes: *None. There's probably some new bugs. Great. Known Bugs: *None... Huh. That can't be right. BETA 0.5.0 Herblore and Ranged have made it into the RunescapeMod! Lots of new herbs are now dropped by every RSM mob, and with different recipes, can be used to create potions! Each potion that is crafted has 3 doses, and upon drinking the last dose, returns to being an empty glass bottle. Cows now drop 1 cow hide on death, and cow hide can be crafted into tanned hide for leather armor! What's new: *Herbs! **Drop from all RSM mobs *Potions! **Crafted with a water bottle, Herb, and another ingredient *Ranged! **Leather Armor from tanned cow hides **More bows soon to come *Creative Tabs! **Sorted all RSM items to make it easier to find everything Bug Fixes: *Fixed RSM fish saturation Known Bugs: * None so far! Horrah! BETA 0.4.1 Finally, Mithril, Adamant, and Rune tool sets are now fully available! Craft them as you would a vanilla tool, with the desired ingot in it's repsective place. Also lowered the minimum spawn area for all RSM minerals. What's new: *More tools! **Mithril Shovel, Axe, and Sword **Adamant Shovel, Axe, and Sword **Rune Shovel, Axe, and Sword Bug Fixes: *Fixed the lowest available y coordinate a RSM mineral could spawn, changed from 11 to 4 Known Bugs: *Gameplay Bug RSM fish saturation levels are really bad BETA 0.4.0 More aquatic mbos have been added for fishing! Lobsters, Sharks, and Rocktails now spawn in water biomes, and will drop their respective uncooked food when killed. As with the already added swordfish, the food can be cooked and eaten to recieve the Regen I buff, for a verious amount of time depending on the fish eaten. And, we crushed some bugs in the process! Wahoo! What's new: *More mobs for fishing! **Lobsters **Sharks **Rocktails *More food! **Lobster **Shark **Rocktail Bug Fixes: *Fixed RSM ore bug on LAN worlds and servers *Moved all RSM items into the RunescapeMod creative tab *Fixed item ID conflicts with vanilla music disks *Removed the Swordfish Rod, as right-clicking would crash the game *Rune pickaxe no longer destroys blocks Known Bugs: *Gameplay Bug RSM fish saturation levels are ''really ''bad BETA 0.3.0 RSM fishing has been partially implemented! Currently, only swordfish have been added, but more fish are soon to come. New aquatic mobs can now be found in water, and upon killing them they will drop uncooked food. These new foods will grant the Regeneration potion effect for some time, depending on the type of fish eaten. With this update, combat should be a bit more balanced. What's new: *Added fishing! *Swordfish now spawn similar to squids! **Drop Uncooked Swordfish, which can be cooked for food *Added the first RSM food! **Swordfish and future food will give Regen potion effect **Made to balance the tough RSM combat Bug Fixes: *Fixed resource locations *Made installing the mod a lot easier *Removed the broken player skills Strength and Prayer Known Bugs: *Multiplayer Bug Mining RSM ores on a server is dependant on the pick in the host's hand *Crash Right-click with Swordfish Rod crashes the game *Gameplay Bug Rune pick cannot mine RSM ores Category:Fishing